Seven Years
by Xalain
Summary: MWPP's years at Hogwarts, goes by canon so OotP spoilers in it. Will be some romance later on, probably not slash. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1: Sparks of Gold

Chapter 1: Sparks of Gold  
  
  
A white owl flew through the open window of a small tan colored house, landing smoothly on the wooden table inside, dropping the letter in it's beak it gave a loud hoot. A moment later a short woman appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and stared, looking rather excited she snatched the letter off the table and walked out of the room and down to the end of the hall. An exhausted looking boy turned a corner and almost ran into her but caught himself, she immediately began to shake the letter, thrusting it at him.  
  
  
"Remus, it is your Hogwarts letter, it came! It really came! Now you can go to Hogwarts like all the other kids...," but Remus was not listening, he was to busy staring transfixed at the letter in his Mother's hand.   
  
His Mother stopped talking after a moment and sighed, looking slightly misty-eyed she handed him his letter then said, "Here you go Remus, read it, I'll go make breakfast." As his Mother walked away Remus went back to his bedroom, shutting the door softly behind him and sunk down on the chair right next to his door. With shaking hands he looked at the envelope, it was addressed to 'Mr. Remus J. Lupin, Largest Bedroom', defiantly him, there could not be a mistake about it. So Remus slit the envelope open with his index finger and pulled out the parchment, large gray eyes wide he read the first page.  
  
'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
  
  
'Mr. Remus Lupin,  
  
  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of all the necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st, and due to your condition Headmaster Albus Dumbledore will be meeting with your parents to discuss what the proper actions to take will be. We await your owl no later than July 31st.  
  
  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
(Deputy Headmistress)'  
  
  
  
Remus sighed happily, settling back in his chair and letting the packet fall into his lap. At first he and his parents had never even dreamed that he would make it into Hogwarts because of his condition, lycanthropy. Remus had been bitten when he was six because he had snuck out of the house at night to see the woods, his parents never let him in that woods, even during the day. So little Remus decided to find out why his parents would not let him go in, which was really because it was full of dark creatures, but he had not known that and no one had cared to explain it. Remus had walked around for a couple hours practically lost before he had found the way out, then he had started his way through the field leading back to the house. The true irony was that after all the warnings about the forest where any trouble had began was in the field at least a few hundred yards away from the woods. Out of no where the werewolf had attacked him and his parents had found him there the next morning, lying there bleeding.   
  
  
For years afterward they had searched all over the world for someone who had a cure, something that might help dull the pain, but there was nothing. His parents were horribly upset and offered them whatever they could give him within their average budget. What he mostly wanted were books, a huge bookcase that covered one of his whole walls was filled with them. Beside that there was only a bed with a small table next to it with two drawers, a wooden desk, a puffy red chair, a walk-in closet, and a dresser in his room, the largest room in the house (though it really was not that big).   
  
What was very exciting about Hogwarts was that Remus had been home schooled for three years, since the last time they had been forced to move because someone had discovered that Remus was a werewolf. There had been two incidents before that and all three times they had all but been kicked out of the town, and by the third time Remus had decided he could trust no one. No matter how good a friend they pretended to be to him.   
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Jeanette Lupin walked back into the kitchen to leave Remus alone with his letter for a while. After feeding the owl and sending a reply back (Thank you very much, Remus will most certainly be there on September 1st.) Jeanette walked over to the fireplace and threw some Floo powder in shouting 'Dumbledore's office!' when she stepped inside the fire.   
  
The world spun horribly for a minute then stopped as she fell out onto the floor of Albus's office, quickly standing back up and brushing herself off Jeanette looked at the desk, where an old man with a long silver beard and half-moon shaped glasses was sitting, looking at her in distinct amusement.   
  
"Hello Mrs. Lupin, please sit down, you are here about young Mr. Lupin I take it?" Dumbledore asked her, conjuring a chair in front of his desk for her to sit in.  
  
  
Jeanette quickly walked over and sat down, looking around at his spacious -but extremely cluttered and slightly messy- office, there were all sorts of little instruments laying on the tables along with books, quills, and parchment. The sorting hat lay on top of it's stool by Dumbledore's desk looking worse for wear, Jeanette wondered how long the hat would last, it had already gone through at least 800 years of service. She jumped and blushed slightly when Dumbledore cleared his throat gently, immediately stopping her scrutinizing of his office.  
"Oh...yes, it is about Remus. So you are allowing him to go to Hogwarts? Even if he is a werewolf...you really don't care?" Jeanette asked, desperately, hoping for once someone would understand. Remus had not asked to be bitten, he was not a dark creature and would not hurt a fly except on the full moons, even then he could not help it...because the werewolf was not him. The wolf was not in it's right mind, it was rabid, mad, the wolf had no control and no one had control over it. But almost no one understood that, they were to short-sighted to realize it, especially the school administrators.   
  
"No, no, it is no problem at all, we will just need to take certain precautions to make sure that no one gets hurt on the full moons. On the grounds we have planted a Womping Willow, underneath is a secret passage to a shack in Hogsmeade, the Shrieking Shack, and there Remus will spend his full moons. There are infinite charms and spells on the shack to make sure he does not get out, and the rumor will be begun that some very restless spirits reside there," Dumbledore began, smiling gently at Jeanette. "So each full moon Remus will go to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey will bring him across the grounds to the Womping Willow, prod the knot, lead him inside and carefully seal the door and knot with temporary sealing charms. The next morning Remus will be brought up to the Wing and allowed as much rest as he needs."   
  
Jeanette nodded, smiling, but still a bit of doubt chewed at the back of her mind. What if something did happen, what if the sealing charms somehow disappeared? Or worse, what if Remus finally began to trust someone and they betrayed him, they found out what he was and told everyone? Dumbledore must have seen the look of doubt growing on her face because he told her, "Remus will be informed that he should tell no one of his condition, unless absolutely necessary or if they find out on their own."   
  
"All right, I will tell Remus everything you have told me, and he will see you on the " Jeanette chirped, feeling better than she had for months, maybe even years, and she reached over and shook Dumbledore's hand.  
  
  
"Good. Mrs. Lupin, thank you for coming today, and so promptly," Dumbledore smiled, shaking her hand back.  
  
  
"No, thank you, there is no way you know how much this means to us, how very much this means to us," she replied, stepping over to the fireplace and Flooing back home.   
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
The same morning miles away a future classmate of Remus', Sirius Black, was lying on the bed in his room, trying to ignore anyone who walked in and tried to wake him up. It was a Friday, what was the point of a Friday if you could not sleep late (which was what he said about every morning)? But unfortunately Sirius had neither a very patient nor sweet family and as soon as he drifted back off to sleep again ice water was dumped over his head. Sirius sat up, jumping out of bed hurriedly, sputtering, his black hair matted down and dripping.   
  
"W-what time is it?" spat Sirius, running a hand through his hair, wincing as his Mother glowered, her dark eyes slightly deranged.  
  
  
"Nine o'clock, Sirius, well time for you to be up, hurry up and get dressed so you can come down and eat breakfast. Your brother was up hours ago, as you should have been," she told him before stomping off down the hall, leaving her eldest son dripping all over the floor of his room.  
  
  
Sirius slammed the door to his room shut, snarling, "Just another reason for me to stay asleep, the less time I have to spend with them the less hell I have to go through. Stupid twits."  
Hurriedly pulling on some clean robes Sirius brushed his soaked hair and made his bed, hoping he would get the stupid breakfast and that Kreacher was not plotting to poison him again the nasty little rat. As Sirius walked downstairs he thought he heard an excited screech but ignored it, though as soon as he entered the dining room that became impossible. His Mother was staring at an owl on the table, looking shocked, and Sirius' four years younger brother, Regulus, was trying to (violently) shoo it away. Glad his Father was not here, at least, Sirius sat down and looked at his Mother.   
  
"It has an envelope, Mother, are you going to take it or will I?" Sirius asked, knowing this was going to be one of his rebellious days. Mrs. Black looked at him coldly, her skin glowing neon yellow in the lighting, and waved her hand absently, not bothering to reproach him. Sirius gently picked up the owl, and it hooted softly looking thankfully, smoothing down it's ruffled feathers Sirius pulled an envelope out of it's beak. Looking at the address he blinked a few time, then read aloud, 'Sirius Black, Smallest Top Floor Bedroom, 12 Grimmauld Place'. Opening it Sirius thought about how very odd this was, he had not gotten an owl from anyone since the last family reunion when he was nine and set his cousin Bellatrix's hair on fire with a wand he had found on the floor (which ended up being Lucius Malfoy's, to Sirius' disgust and horror).   
  
Sirius read the contents, a wide grin on his face, then sat it down on the table, laughing (rather insanely). It had come! His Hogwarts letter had finally come! Petting the owl affectionately Sirius walked over to a nearby desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment, ignoring his family's stare.   
  
"My Hogwarts owl! It came," Sirius told Regulus, beginning to scribble a reply, his mother snatching the Hogwarts letter away and flipping through it.   
  
"Well, Sirius, it seems that you have done something correctly, good job," his mother told him, retuning his letter to him as Sirius set off the reply hastily before his mother could ask to see it. "We will go to Diagon Alley on Monday."   
  
Sirius nodded, grinning as food appeared on the table, listening as his brother complained, "Why can't I go to Hogwarts yet, Mother? If they are letting all those dirty Mudbloods in (Sirius winced deeply) why can't I go?"  
  
  
"You have to be 11, Reggy, honestly, how could you not know such things?" Sirius asked in a snobbish tone, stuffing his mouth with egg.   
  
"Sirius! Do not talk to your brother in that tone of voice, go to your room."   
  
Sirius dropped his fork, glaring at his Mother he stomped away to hide in his room until lunch time, which was how he preferred it. Being alone with nothing to do was actually better than spending it with his family, his family who knew of nothing better than to prance around with their noses up in the air and poles up their bums. They spouted anti-muggle garbage all day, gave lectures about how to act and why "mudbloods" were not to be given any positive attention. His Mother seemed to also enjoy punishing Sirius for no reason at all, seemed to dislike him for no reason at all.   
  
Sirius by all means would have ended up like his brother, lapping up everything their parents said with reverence, killing small animals and practicing evil voodoo rituals (or so Sirius guessed) except for a book he had come across when he was seven. Sirius had been taught to read at a young age when his parents had caught him looking through some difficult curse books and had learned quickly, it was probably the proudest they had ever been of him when he had read his first 3rd year level book at age seven. The book he had came across was about Muggles, muggleborns, and the wizarding world, the relationship between them all, it had defined his family's actions and thoughts as prejudice. After much thinking Sirius had decided to ask his parents about everything he had read, after he had asked he had really regretted it. Sirius had not been able to sit for a couple weeks, but at least he had broken free of the wool his parents had thrown over his eyes. The family get togethers had not been very smooth since then, there had been a bit of mischief caused by him at each of them, one time he had hexed his cousin Narcissa's hair orange and skin yellow and she had began to sob. Lucius had gotten a hold of Sirius and cursed every inch of him, so Sirius had then became certain that Lucius was quit smitten with dear old Nutcase Narcissa. No one was very thrilled with him to put it lightly, but Sirius got along rather well with Narcissa's and Bellatrix's Ravenclaw sister Andromeda. Andromeda, Sirius was sure, would be one of the few people he knew that would break free of the Black family with their soul still intact.   
  
  
Monday came so slowly that Sirius wanted to dash his head against the wall, he had not been out of the house for weeks and was beginning to go stir crazy as it was. But there he was: Diagon Alley. Immediately his Mother had skipped off into Knockturn Alley and left Sirius to his own shopping, even though he had not a clue what the heck he was doing. Sirius decided to get his robes first, he needed new ones anyhow considering he had grown an few inches since last time. There was already a boy there when Sirius was being measured, he was small with messy black hair and glasses, but the thing that stuck out the most was the mischievous twinkle in his eye.  
  
  
"Hello, I'm James Potter."   
  
Sirius grinned, "I am Sirius. Sirius Black," Sirius said the last part hesitantly, but James just nodded.   
  
"Ah, I have heard of the Blacks, are you as pureblood crazy as them?" James asked suspiciously and not trying to sound tactless he added, "Not to offend you, sorry."   
  
"That is all right," Sirius replied, laughing, "No, no, I plan to get out of Grimmauld Place as fast as I can, away from the Blacks, far away."   
  
Sirius looked at James for a second, he had heard of the Potters from his parents. They were a basically pureblooded family but were also a long line of Gryffindors, the house of the brave. Sirius' Father had told him that if Sirius got into anything but Ravenclaw or Slytherin he would never let him forget it. Sirius realized James was talking to him and tried to pay attention quickly.  
  
  
"-Gryffindors. I hope that I get into Gryffindor, what house do you think you will get into?" James asked, taking his robes from Madam Malkin with a polite 'thank you'.   
"Anything but Slytherin, I hope," Sirius said desperately, and James nodded in understanding .   
  
"Yeah, well, good luck, then. See you!"   
  
"Bye," Sirius replied waving, then turned to Malkin and asked, "I would also like some silver, blue, dark green, and dark maroon robes along with my school uniform, and may I see your dress robes?"   
  
"Right there," Malkin answered, waving towards a few racks in a far corner, and Sirius unhappily walked over, wishing he had no need for the horrible robes, none of the dress robe occasions had been happy ones.   
  
Sirius flipped through them, there were loads of silver and green ones but he would rather not get Slytherin colored items, though it would be amusing to get red and gold to piss off his parents. There were some nice black and silver ones, but Sirius ended up getting a plain dark blue dress robe made out of some comfortable silk. After paying for his clothing Sirius headed to his least favorite shop: the potions one.  
  
  
Luckily it was practically empty so Sirius only had to spend about fifteen minutes inside before leaving and going to get his school books. The book shop was extremely crowded with crabby people so Sirius was careful not to bump into anyone as he got the books he needed along with a few extra mild hexing and mischief causing books, and he also grabbed a copy of Hogwarts: A History so he could find out about secret passage ways...  
  
  
Once he was back out on the street again Sirius sighed, lugging his stuff gloomily behind him, wondering where the wand shop was, he had never been there. His parents had seemed to think that he would use his wand immaturely so they had not yet let him get one. Sirius bumped into someone and stumbled back, catching himself right before he hit the ground, looking up to apologize he stopped uncomfortably   
  
A boy with shoulder-length greasy black hair scowled unpleasantly at him, wand out, Sirius cleared his throat quietly and muttered, "Sorry."  
  
  
The boy nodded, slipping his wand away and stalking rather twitchly down the road, leaving Sirius blinking awkwardly in his wake. After snapping out of it Sirius kept walking until he finally cam to Ollivander's wand shop, when he walked in two things struck him at once: the musty, dank smell and a flying box.   
  
  
"Ouch!" yelped Sirius as he rubbed his head and looked around, Ollivander was over by a table with an apologetic looking James Potter standing next to him.   
  
"That's all right, James," Sirius said as James opened his mouth, Ollivander chuckled as he wrapped the wand.   
  
  
"Hello Mr. Black," Ollivander croaked, letting a magical tape measurer do all the measuring, "Right or left?"   
  
"Right."   
  
Ollivander immediately slid a wand into his hand, but snatched it back just as quickly. Then he pulled out a red box covered in dust and pulled out another wand, handing it to Sirius he said, "Maple and phoenix feather, fourteen inches."  
  
  
"Give it a wave, Sirius," he heard James say happily.   
  
Sirius brought the wand up violently and a shower of golden sparks shot from it, a grin appeared on his face, eyes lighting up in positive delight he heard nothing and felt nothing until he realized James was leading him out the door. James turned to him as they walked looking a bit confused.   
  
"Why so happy all the sudden?"   
  
"I had golden sparks! Not green or silver, gold," Sirius replied enthusiastically, James chuckled.   
  
  
"Right. Well, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express, then, all right?"   
  
Sirius nodded, waving to the first real friend he had probably ever made. 


	2. Chapter 2: Brave, Smart, and Slightly Co...

A/N- Here is the second chapter, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer- Unfortunately anything that seems familiar does not belong to me (Sirius, James, Remus, Peter, Hogwarts, etc.), so all the lawyers can get off my back about it.  
  
__________________________________________________________________  
  
Replies to Reviewers  
  
deathtrap- *grins* Thank you. Yeah, somehow I picture James acting more conceited than Sirius. Sirius is probably going to have other things to worry about, anyhow.  
  
a reader- Thanks!  
  
Rosaline- Thank you, yes, Mrs. Black is asking for it, isn't she? All these Sirius fans out here (me included) probably want to take a chunk out of her...  
  
Templa Otmena- Thank you, I am planning to take it to at least seventh year, maybe longer. Maybe until Lily and James die.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Peter Pettigrew walked into the last compartment on Hogwarts Express anxiously and peaked in nervously to make sure it was empty, and sure enough there was no one inside. Sighing in relief Peter sat down by the window, he was still amazed that he, of all people, was a wizard. His parents had been hesitant about letting him go away, but in the end his Father had decided it would be a good experience. Peter disagreed, he had never had good experiences being away from home for long periods of time and was rather shy. He did not get along with other kids usually, there seemed to be something about him that they just did not like. His squeaky voice? Mousy hair and rat-like features?  
Peter was jerked away from his rather depressing thoughts when the compartment door opened and a small boy with messy black hair and glasses came inside and flopped down on the seat across from him. Peter stared at him and the boy stared back before holding out his hand.  
"Hello, I am James Potter, who're you?" James asked, grinning and shaking his hand.  
Peter grinned back tentatively and replied in his usually squeaky voice, "Peter Pettigrew."  
James nodded, resting against his seat and looking at Peter, waiting for him to say something else, apparently, but Peter was not sure what exactly so he looked out the window and realized that they were beginning to move. A sudden bought of nervousness hit him and he gulped, catching James' attention quickly.  
"So you are a Muggleborn? Not that it matters really, only those blood crazy purebloods care, the same lot that eats and breaths Dark Arts, not something you want to get involved in, I can tell you that. Do you know anything about what house you want to be in?"  
Peter shook his head, a bit of realization hitting him as James talked. So that was why all those unpleasant looking people had been watching him funny the whole time he had been in Diagon Alley. The Muggle clothing must have given it away, Peter thought to himself.  
"Well, there is Gryffindor for the brave and bold," here James grinned proudly, "My house, the house almost all of my family has been in who have gone to Hogwarts. Then there is Ravenclaw for those who seek knowledge, and Hufflepuff for loyal and just people, and lastly and certainly least is Slytherin."  
Peter nodded anxiously, wondering at James' sudden sneer, but James continued quickly enough.  
"Slytherin is where most of the pure-blooded maniacs go I was talking about, the power-hungry Dark witches and wizards."  
Peter sighed, "What house do you think I will get into? Not Slytherin, I know..."  
James nodded, peering at him thoughtfully for a moment then smiled as he came to a sort of conclusion and told Peter, "Hufflepuff, maybe Gryffindor...probably not Ravenclaw, definitely not Slytherin."  
Peter sank back in his chair in relief, knowing he could trust James' opinion, James knew what he was talking about. With that thought in his mind Peter asked, "What is Hogwarts like, do you know? What kind of classes do we get to take? How do we get sorted?"  
James immediately launched into an exclamation, "Well, my brother told me that the required classes are Transfiguration, Potions, Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology until 3rd year where you get to pick some additional classes to take. Then in 5th year you take the O.W.L.'s and if you get the required score you can take N.E.W.T. Preparation classes for those you have gotten the required score on. In 7th year you take the actual N.E.W.T.'s as your last tests at Hogwarts and then go off and face the world. But that," James added, "Is a long way off."  
Peter was wide-eyed with the new information, "What do O.W.L and N.E.W.T stand for James?"  
"Ordinary Wizarding Levels and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests."  
Peter groaned aloud and rested his head against the glass, wondering what he had just gotten himself into by coming to Hogwarts.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Sirius Black scowled and stomped down to a different compartment, randomly swinging open a door a walking inside. His trip had begun all right until his cousin Bellatrix, a boy named Avery, and some other boy with greasy hair had come into it. After enduring an hour of their annoying jabbering and teasing Sirius had realized that he could leave. So, after hexing his cousin's hair off leave he did.  
Sirius looked around the compartment, there was a girl with long brown hair reading "Hogwarts A History" along with another brunette who was looking at him curiously. But one that certainly caught his attention was a small black haired girl wearing pink robes. Sirius mentally wrinkled his nose and sat down as far away from her as he could manage.  
The brunette who was not reading smiled at him, "Hello. Who are you? I am Harriet Lungover."  
Sirius smiled back a bit and nodded, "I am Sirius, er, Black." the brunette reading looked up at him, eyebrow raised.  
"Are you sure you want to sit here? Anne over there is a second year half-blood and I am a third year muggleborn. I have heard about your family," she told him, an almost stern tone to her voice.  
Sirius glared at her not even bothering to be polite, "I am not like my family, but people who act like you sometimes make me regret that. Who are you anyhow?"  
"Caroline Lungover, Gryffindor third year, Harriet is my first-year sister. Do not even think about bothering her, either, Black. Don't even pretend you are not like your stupid family, that bitch Bellatrix and her sister Narcissa."  
Sirius looked at the floor a smile crossing his lips, how many times had he thought about the same thing concerning his cousins and family, insulting them and then wondering if he really was not unlike them after all. Maybe being a sadistic ass was his destiny...a bitter laugh escaped him at that thought.  
"If so, my destiny can go up Mother's bum," Sirius murmured under his breath, attracting the attention of the three girls again.  
"What was that, Black?" asked Anne, blinking her eyelashes rapidly at him, and Caroline gave her a most disapproving glare.  
Sirius stared at her for a moment, wondering how exactly to reply, but Harriet broke in quickly, "Oh, stop it Anne, he is a first year like me. A year younger than you, and is it any business of your what he was muttering?"  
Anne rolled her eyes and looked out the window again as Harriet stomped out of the compartment, Caroline looked at him, narrowing her eyes.  
"Thanks a lot Black," Caroline hissed, spraying a bit of spit all over the compartment, then stood up and followed her sister.  
Sirius sat there blinking in surprise, was this always how girls acted? In his life so far he had gotten not much exposure to them except for the relatives and distant relatives at parties. Even then, though, they had all been stiff and formal towards him if they even spoke to him at all, Bellatrix and her sister Andromeda the exceptions. Bellatrix had made fun of him with vengeance and he had gotten back at her, often resulting in fights. Andromeda had been all right though, his favorite cousin, she was in her seventh year at Hogwarts in the Ravenclaw house. Sirius jerked when Anne smiling at him oddly, thankfully she stayed where she was, at least.  
"So, how are you doing Sirius?" Anne asked him.  
"All right, really, how much longer do we have until we get to Hogwarts?"  
Anne shrugged absently and stood up, "I think I will go ask. See you later Sirius!"  
Sirius waved as Anne walked out and as soon as he could not hear her footsteps anymore he quickly dodged out of the compartment and began to walk around randomly. He stopped when he heard a familiar voice chattering in a sort of sinister way and a high and rather angry voice responding.  
Sirius followed the sound until he was in front of Lucius Malfoy who was grasping a small redhead girl in Muggle clothing. Sirius pulled his wand out immediately, adrenaline racing through him, he finally had a chance to openly defy his family! Finally had a chance to show them that he would not become a Dark wizard who tortured people because they had some muggleblood...  
Lucius turned toward him angrily and did not bothering pulling out his wand, he just scowled at Sirius in a threatening way. Lucius was at least a foot taller than Sirius and on his second to last year of Hogwarts, but Sirius conveniently forgot those small facts.  
"What do you want Sirius? Have you finally decided to show your true colors as a blood traitor? This little Mudblood first year was in my way, so I was just caring to teach her a lesson for everyone's sake."  
Sirius marveled at how the idiot could come up with such a stupid thing to say, and told Lucius so, then a fist promptly met his cheek and Sirius stumbled backwards a bit. The red head jerked, trying to get away from the Slytherin and yelled some obscenities but a girl's voice made them stop.  
"Excuse me, but what is going on here? Lucius, what the hell do you think you are doing?"  
Andromeda Black walked over to Lucius and pushed him away from the girl and he stalked off to find some other person to pick on. Sirius rubbed his cheek but jerked when a wave of pain shot through his face. Andromeda talked to the girl for a moment, and turned toward him with a sigh.  
"Sirius I am going to find you and Lily a compartment where neither of you will get in anymore trouble. Follow me," she said and led them down the side of the train.  
"Thank you, Sirius, what was that jerk's problem, anyhow? He had to have been at least a 5th year, I had not even done anything to him! And what is a Mud...blood?" Lily asked, tucking some of her red hair behind her ear and looking angry and a bit scared.  
"It means dirty blood and it is not true, at all. Lucius is part of a lot that thinks they are superior to those with Muggle blood in them," Sirius answered, purposely not mentioning that his family was a big part of that lot. Seeing how everyone else was reacting to it he did not want to spoil another possible friendship.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
James Potter stood with all the other nervous first years, feeling extremely confident and not the least bit nervous. Peter was standing next to him trembling horribly and James felt sorry for the guy, and all the other Muggleborns. After talking for most of the ride the last two hours had been rather silent and slightly tense, filled with the sound of PeterÕs shaky breathing. James looked around him at his fellow first years, there was a pretty fair amount of them, he saw Sirius standing at the front of the line next to a pretty redhead. James looked at the girl for a moment, and could not help but grin, wondering if he knew her from somewhere he tore his gaze away and looked at the teachers.  
His older brother Justin had told him everything he knew about Hogwarts except the Sorting, James had bugged him relentlessly but never received an answer. Professor McGonagall came in and walked in front of the staff table where she set down a stool and an old hat.  
"When I call your names you will come up and try on the sorting hat then it will call out your house and you will go sit down at the table of the house you belong to. Achover, Isan!"  
James tensed as he waited, the feelings of nervousness he had not felt before quickly appearing as he waited through the A's, then the B's began. Peter was white-faced next to him and practically whimpering as "Black, Sirius" was called and James jumped and watched intently. Sirius sat there for less that five seconds before the ratty hat yelled GRYFFINDOR! There was a bit of a shocked silence but then everyone clapped (except Slytherin) while Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table, beaming with pride and excitement.  
After an exhausted looking boy named Remus Lupin was put in Gryffindor James could not force himself to pay attention any longer, this was what had to be the longest wait of his life time. James just wanted to get in Gryffindor and be done with it, then he could write a long letter to his parents and another to Justin and go to bed. When Peter's name was called James clapped him on the shoulder and gave him a encouraging shove forward.  
For Peter's sake James hoped that the wait would not be to long but unfortunately Peter sat up their for a grand total of five minutes before Gryffindor was yelled, albeit rather unenthusiastically. James knew his name was next and walked forward just as McGonagall began to say it. Sitting down on the stool James dropped the hat over his head, enveloping him in darkness.  
"Another Potter, brave of course, smart, slightly conceited...it will be...GRYFFINDOR!"  
James grinned and swaggered over to his table, sitting down in between Sirius and Peter who both congratulated him excitedly. Sirius turned to him and James cringed, on the side of Sirius' face was a large, blackish bruise.  
"What happened to you, Sirius?" James asked in concern and Sirius pulled a hand through his dark hair.  
"I ran into a rather annoyed Lucius Malfoy and annoyed him more."  
James nodded resolutely, "Tomorrow we shall prank him! Humiliate him!"  
Peter looked at the two worridly and squeaked, "How about we wait until day two?"  
But neither of them seemed to hear him or Dumbledore's speech as they eagerly discussed various ways to embarrass Malfoy. 


End file.
